In general, a cooler for a notebook computer props up the notebook computer and dissipates part of heat generated when the notebook computer operates by blowing air toward a bottom surface of the notebook computer.
A conventional cooler 100 for a notebook computer 101 is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3.
The cooler 100 includes a body including an upper plate 110 and a lower plate 120. Two circular vent holes 112 are formed in the upper plate 110. Through-holes corresponding in position and size to the vent holes 112 are formed in the lower plate 120, and cooling fans 122 are disposed right over the through-holes of the lower plate 120.
FIG. 3 is a side sectional view illustrating the notebook computer 101 placed on the cooler 100. Referring to FIG. 3, air under the cooler 100 is blown up by the cooling fans 122. The air flow (wind) is indicated by arrows in FIG. 3. The notebook computer 101 is cooled by the air flow produced by the cooling fans 122.